1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to athletic boots, and more particularly to boots for snowboarding that have flexible uppers that are adjustably stiffenable by selectively positionable stays.